Current medical ventilators used in the operating room, intensive care unit, and home markets have many different ventilation modes. For example, volume control, pressure control, etc. modes are used to deliver therapy to a patient. These modes have many different names and settings, depending on the model and manufacturer, that can be confusing to the clinician. In such ventilators, the user cannot visually see what it is they are setting, but are merely setting a number for a particular mode. Currently, a user cannot touch a waveform on the ventilator screen and draw what it is they want to be delivered to the patient. In current ventilators, the user needs to remember what the name of the mode they were using. A user cannot currently decide what type of breath (mechanical or pressure support) is to be delivered to the patient and draw it out on the screen of the ventilator. With users of ventilators and other medical devices becoming more familiar and comfortable with touchscreens, a method of setting up ventilation settings via touchscreen is needed, and would be easier and more effective than some current confusing terminologies that the user must learn for current ventilator mode settings.